Destiny
by Chione Jinx S
Summary: She knew she had to tell her how she felt, because if there was only one thing she'd learnt after dealing with this case, it was that life was short and you need to live it to the fullest. Well, that along with, do a detailed background check on your girlfriend, no matter how long you've known her. Note: I'll be rewriting chapters 9 and 10, meaning I'll be redoing the ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway or form own _Rizzoli & Isles_, I'm just doing this for fun. Please don't sue me, all i own is a simple headband, if i own that at all.**

Detective C. J. Malti really didn't understand why she had to drive all the way from Somerville to Boston, because of one dead man. All her Captain said was that she'd be working the case with Detectives Rizzoli and Frost and that she was to try her best to get along with them. That man knew her too well. As she rode the elevator up to the bullpen where she was to meet the detectives, she vaguely wondered what could have happened for the security at the entrance to the building to be so intense. Instead, she prayed with all her heart that the detectives were the kind of people that would leave her alone and only talk to her when it was absolutely necessary.

As the elevator doors opened and she started walking towards the door that she was told led to the bullpen, she could hear voices inside arguing over something that sounded like coffee. When she opened the door, she saw a woman with dark hair and the most gorgeous brown eyes arguing with a rotund man with greying hair over whether or not the cup of coffee that he was drinking was hers. Beside them a man of dark complexion sat smiling and watching the dispute. Neither knocking on the door nor clearing her throat did anything to get the attention of any of the three occupants of the room and not being a person with a lot of patience, C. J. just walked right up to the desk of the dark man and knocked on it.

'Excuse me; I'm looking for Detectives Rizzoli and Frost.'

After being woken up early that morning by her mom busting into her apartment to 'clean' as she called it, Jane was in a sour mood. And to make it worst she had yet to have her mandatory two cups of coffee before work. Now on top of all that, this woman was interrupting her argument with Korsak. Jane quickly took the opportunity to take her frustration out on someone new.

'_I'm_ Detective Rizzoli, and you are?' she asked, irritated

'Detective Malti of Somerville P. D., I'm supposed to be working the Williams case with you and Detective Frost' replied C. J. in the snippiest tone she could muster.

This woman may be beautiful but she was as friendly as a rabid dog. Now that she got the chance to look at her up close, C. J. realized that her eyes weren't brown but a dark yellow with amber flecks in them. She was wearing dark dress pants that fit her just right along with black boots that seemed comfortable, and a white blouse with a red jacket. Her hair was down and looked to be about mid-length.

Before Jane could say anything to mess up a new and fragile working relationship with the detective, who seemed as if she would kill them all without blinking an eye, Frost decided to step in and introduce himself.

'Hi, I'm Detective Frost, pleased to meet you'

C. J. took her eyes of the woman in front of her long enough to acknowledge the softly handsome man to her right. As they shook hands, she began to assess him. He seemed like a hard worker, his dark eyes showed kindness and lacked the hardness of a seasoned cop, lacked what she saw in the eyes of the she-devil that attacked her for seemingly just being in the room. He didn't have the overly muscled body of someone that worked out fanatically nor was he fat. He was fit without seemingly an extra ounce of flesh.

While Frost talked to the "intruder" as Jane saw the new detective, she took the time to get a good look at her. She had hair as black as a Raven's wing wrapped up in a tight bun at the back of her head; her eyes were as green as an emerald and seemed to be as sharp as one. She had on a pair of tight black jean pants, black boots, a black V-necked shirt and a black leather jacket, Jane vaguely wondered if she wasn't burning up, wearing all that black, especially seeing as it was June.

As he watched Frost talking to the new girl and Jane staring at her as if she wanted to murder her slowly, Korsak wondered if no one was going to introduce him. He decided that it was best if he did it now rather than waiting on one of them to do it.

'Hey, I'm Vince Korsak. Welcome to Boston P. D.' he said as he rose to shake her hand

'C. J. Malti' she replied as she shook his hand and gave him a small if somewhat reluctant smile.

He seemed much older than Rizzoli and Frost, she noted. He acted a bit charming and came off to her as friendly and kind, while at the same time a bit wary. Deciding it was best to get this case solved as quickly as possible so she could spend the lease amount of time necessary in this city and in the hotel room that she checked into that morning, C. J. turned back to Frost.

'Could you bring me up to date on the case please?'

'Didn't your captain brief you before you came over here?' questioned Jane

'All I was told was that this case is important and should be dealt with as soon as possible' replied C. J.

'Okay, well so far all we know is that the victim's name is Kinsley Williams. There's no record in our database on him but we figured that he had some connection in Somerville, that's why you were called in' supplied Frost

'Why would you think that he had some connection there?'

'When we searched him, all he had on him was an ID and a Somerville High graduation ring on his right pinky finger'

'What year?'

'2003'

'Maybe the ring was stolen because that's the year I graduated and I don't remember any Kinsley Williams in my grade'

'Maybe if you saw him, you'll remember, he's still down stairs in the morgue'

'Mhm, let's go then'

As Malti, Rizzoli and Frost rode the elevator down to the morgue; C. J. couldn't help but mentally go through all the faces and names from high school. Her town wasn't so small that she could know everyone by both their first and last names but it also wasn't large enough that she couldn't know them by at least one of their names and neither Kinsley nor Williams rang a bell.

Entering the hallway that led to the morgue, the first thing to catch C. J.'s eyes was the woman with dark blonde hair sitting at the computer, she was dressed in an elegant but simple red dress and matching red stilettos, with a white lab coat over it all. Seeing us through the glass door, she turned to greet us with a smile that lit up her eyes.

'Hey, I didn't know that you guys were coming to visit me today, what's the occasion?' she asked

'Maura, this is Detective Malti from the Somerville P. D., Detective Malti this is Dr. Maura Isles, our forensic pathologist. Detective Malti will be assisting us on the Williams case. We wanted her to see the body, to see if she recognizes him.'

'Well okay. He's in drawer number five'

C. J. was a bit apprehensive as she watched Dr. Isles walk over to the drawer and open it. Something was whispering in the back of her mind that she wouldn't be happy when she saw the body, but she pushed it off as just wariness from being in a strange city, though as she walked over to the drawer the feeling got stronger.

As she looked at the deathly pale face staring up at her from the drawer, memories hat C. J. had been running from for years came back to haunt her. As they traveled across her conscious, they brought back vague memories of a happier time and a happier and more care free her. They even brought back a face that she had painstakingly spent a lot of money at an expensive psychiatrist to forget.

'His name's not Kinsley Williams, its Peter Marshal, try searching for that name in your database. If you'll excuse me for a minute.'

She stepped out into the hall way in front of the morgue and quickly dialed her captain. Her anger mounted each second the ringing phone wasn't answered. After the 6th ring his secretary finally answered.

'Hello, good morning?'

'Hello, may I speak to James please?'

'May I ask who's calling?'

'Tell him it's C. J.'

'Please hold for a moment'

It only took him about three seconds to come on the line.

'Hey C. J.! How's your first day in Boston? Are you enjoying yourself? How's the case going?'

'Don't you "Hey C. J. me"! What the fuck is wrong with you? Why was I given this bloody case?'

'Now C. J. there's no need for cursing.'

'What the fuck do you mean there's no need for cursing? Do you have any idea who we're dealing with here? It's Peter for fuck's sake!'

'Yes, I know'

'You know? Are you telling me that you sent me down here to handle this case knowing the history that I have with Peter?'

'Yes, I found out when they sent me a photo of the body, wondering if we recognized him. I thought that you were the best person to handle the case, because you know him, and you know her, you know how their minds work and… because I think it's time that you lay to rest those demons that are haunting you.'

'I don't have any fucking demons! And I'm not doing this, so you better find someone else to do it!'

'There's no one else. You know as well as I do that you're the best one for this job, you're the only one that can stop her. You need to do this; you need to ensure that she doesn't hurt anyone else.'

'James-'

'Please. Please, you're our only hope. We'll all be able to sleep peacefully after she's gone'

She sighed as she thought about the situation and all the things that she might be able to overcome with the solving of this case.

'I better be getting something worthwhile for doing this'

'How about a raise and two months paid vacation?'

'Make it four months and we have a deal'

'You drive a hard bargain, but I guess I have no choice' he chuckled into the phone

'I am my father's child' she replied with a small smile.

'That you are, just be careful okay, and try not to get in too many arguments even though I know you find them fun.'

'I'll try my best but I can't make you any promises. I'll talk to you later Uncle James'

'Good luck honey. Take care'

'You too'

She sighed as she hung up the phone. What had she gotten herself into? She had vowed never to even think about either Peter or Celia after that incident five years ago but it seems fate didn't care about her plans. She just hoped that her world wouldn't unravel completely.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I'm wondering if this story should be continued. It was brought to my attention that my story may not appeal to majority of the readers in this category because the story will not be a Jane/Maura story. What do you think? Review and let me know


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Soryy for the long wait but school has been a bitch and the teachers are worse. If anyone is inerested, I'm in need of a beta, so just send me a PM and let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Detective C. J. Malti and the plot (which I'm still not sure about, I don't know where I'm going with it)** **Rizzoli & Isles belong to their creator.**

As C. J. walked out of the morgue, Jane watched her go. She knew something was up as soon as she saw her take out her cell phone, her suspicion was confirmed when she saw the detective start to dial a number. Before she could even wonder who the detective was calling, everyone in the room was awarded with C. J.'s voice drifting to them, allowing them to hear at least her side of the conversation. Jane couldn't help but wonder what type of history the sexy but aloof detective had with the victim, she didn't know how she was going to do it but she knew she had to find out.

Based on the looks that everyone gave her as she walked back into the morgue C. J. knew that they had heard at least some of what she has said on the phone. Although it was a bit irritating that they now knew that she had some sort of connection with the victim, she couldn't bring herself to care about it at the moment. She just wanted this whole thing to be over, the quicker the better.

"So now that you're finished with your phone call, how about we go upstairs and find out exactly what we have on this guy. The quicker this case is solved the more sleep I'll be able to get." said Jane in a condescending tone.

Barry shot Jane a glare before turning to Maura. "Thanks for accommodating us on such short notice. I hope you have a nice day"

"No problem Barry, I hope you have a nice too do. All of you" replied the doctor with a smile.

The female detectives both replied with a 'thank you and same to you' in one form or the other while filing out of the morgue followed by Frost. They again rode the elevator in silence, heading to the bullpen, where they found Korsak eating a box of donuts with a steaming mug of coffee.

"So how'd it go?" he asked while brushing powdered sugar off his lips with his hand

"The vic's ID was fake, his name is actually Peter Marshal" supplied Frost

"Yeah, and I'm beginning to get the feeling that this case is gonna last longer than I originally thought" mumbled Jane grumpily

"Why would you think that?" asked Vince

"Because I just searched for our friend there in the database and you wouldn't believe the amount of crap that he's been into" replied Jane in frustration

"Like what?" asked Barry

"Robbery, kidnapping, grand theft auto, rape, destruction of property and breaking and entering to name the mild ones— "

"Mild ones? You call those mild?" shouted Vince

"They're mild compared to the one he's known most for—" said Jane

"I'm almost afraid to hear what that one is" mumbled Barry

"It's murder but not the clean cut kind" continued Jane

"What do you mean by 'not the clean cut kind?" questioned Frost with a confused look on his face.

"She means he doesn't just murder his victims. He stalks them for months, sometimes years and then either he or his partner lures their victim into a trap, where the victim is tortured for days, weeks or even months and then killed in a gruesome way. The torture varies depending on the victim" explains C. J. stoically

"Whoa" breathed Vince with a stunned look on his face

Instead of asking the seemingly passive detective how she knew such information, Jane decided to just continue relaying the information that she found.

"It says here that he has a partner, her name is Celia. They went to high school together but the partner doesn't seem to be of an importance. They were both last seen five years ago after one of their schemes failed when their victim escaped. It doesn't say who the victim was but we need to find and question the vic and both the families of both of them to see if we can get any leads."

"Their families are all dead. There's no one left. I wouldn't just write off the partner like that. She's actually the mastermind behind all their plans, she leads and he follows." supplied C. J.

"Okay then, Miss 'Know It All' said Jane in a condescending tone, "since you know so much about this case, why don't you tell us what happened to that victim that escaped huh? Where is he or she now?"

C. J. didn't immediately answer the forceful and angry question that the gorgeous but increasingly irritating detective threw at her because of the memories that said question brought to mind. Memories of running through a wet and muddy forest, hoping and praying that she was running fast enough and hearing nothing but the sound of her heart beating in her ears. Memories of waking up in the middle of the night, screaming because of the nightmares. She hoped with all her heart that she would retain her sanity throughout this case because it was all she had left.

Pulling herself out of her revere, she realized that the detective was still talking to her.

"—I thought. Can't come up with an answer huh? Maybe you don't know as much as you thought you did." mocked Jane

"The victim escaped solely because of sheer will and determination and she won't be talking to anyone about that experience any time soon. She has moved on from that experience and won't think too kindly about having to dredge up those memories" replied C. J. calmly, which was a large feat because of the turmoil her mind was in.

"And just how would you know what the victim would or wouldn't want?" asked Frost sceptically

"Let's just say that the victim and I are close and leave it at that" answered C. J.

"Leave it at that? We can't just leave it at that, if the victim has any information that can help then we need to find her." argued Jane

"I understand your point but we're ending this discussion, at least for today. I'm tired and would really like to head back to my hotel and take a nap. If I stay here any longer I'll probably do or say something that I'll regret, so it's in everyone's best interest if I leave" responded an angry and frustrated C. J.

From the expression on the detective's face and the shadows in her eyes, Vince knew she was telling the truth. He didn't want to see what would happen if she snapped at Jane because of one of her snippy remarks because he knew the ensuing argument wouldn't end well. From experience, he knew that Jane was only being such a pain in the detective's ass because she had yet to have her proper dose of caffeine and the detective was the perfect person to take her frustration out on—she was new and she was convenient. Instead of waiting for Jane's reply to the detective's statement, Vince decided to offer the detective a ride.

"Well if you think it's for the best, how about I give you a ride? We wouldn't want anything regrettable happening at all" he said with a smile

Even though she thought the smile made him looked a bit creepy, C. J. smiled back at him and inwardly thanked him for breaking the tension that was palatable after her last statement.

"I don't need a ride but thank you for the offer. My rental's outside." she replied

"Where are you staying?" inquired Frost

"I think the name of the place was 'The Ames Hotel" answered C. J.

"That's a good place, you'll like it there." stated Vince

"I hope I do. I'll see you guys tomorrow." offered C. J. as she walked out of the bullpen. She could feel fierce brown eyes staring at her back as she walked to the elevators. Jane hadn't said anything at all after her little statement though some would call it an outburst, she didn't even say goodbye as Vince and Barry did but then again C. J. wasn't expecting her to.

C. J. just couldn't understand what was going on, sure Jane was a bit rude to her for no particular reason but normally C. J. held her cool for longer than she did today. She couldn't quite explain it but there was just something about Jane that just got her riled up, whatever it was she needed to get rid of it as soon as possible. Her life was complicated enough as it was and she didn't need feeling that she couldn't explain complicating it any further. Some things just needed to remain as they were.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and C. J.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Just to be clear though, I'm not sure I'm gonna stick to the Jane/C. J. pairing, even though that's the original idea. I may just make it seem like an initial attraction but they end up friends or something because to tell you the truth I'm a big Jane/Maura fan and it's kind of weird to be writing a fic where they aren't together, but I just wanted to try something new. We'll see how the pairing goes. **

**Julie: Thanks for the compliment. This is actually my first story/fanfic so hearing that I write well is a big ego boost.**

**A/N 2: Sorry I took so long to update but school was killing me, but now that I'm on holiday I should be able to post updates frequently.**

_ She ran with everything that she had. Her lungs burned because she needed more oxygen and her muscles burned from over exertion. She was tired and she knew she needed rest but she also knew she couldn't stop, not even for a second. Branches from trees along with bushes, smashed into her face, arms and legs as she ran, cutting her and bruising her without any respite. She wanted to dodge them but she knew it would only slow her down._

_ She could hear the footsteps behind her. They were far enough behind that she knew the people wouldn't be able to see her but they were near enough that her heart raced with dread. She could see a faint light ahead of her in a knot of trees and vaguely wondered if she would make it. She knew her bare feet were bleeding profusely by then as they weren't use to running on brambles and stones, but she was so concerned with escaping that she couldn't bring herself to care._

_As she got to the end of the forest, she realized that the light was actually a gas station and the only thought that kept running through her mind over and over again was: "I can go home!"_

C. J. sat up in her bed with a gasp, sweat running down her face and chest. She hadn't had a nightmare in almost two years. She's fought long and hard to suppress those memories and to have them come back now was not a good thing. She hated waking up in the middle of the night sweating and trembling, to her it was a sign of weakness and she hated being weak. Weakness wasn't something that she could afford right now, not when she had the task of ensuring that Celia was caught and not when she was stuck in this unknown city, around people that she certainly didn't trust.

Despite the fact that both detectives seemed competent C. J. wasn't one to put her trust in strangers, even if one was as beautiful as sin and as friendly as a tigress. Jane was stunning, that much was obvious but she wondered if she should suppress the attraction that she felt for her. A relationship with her wasn't something that she wished on her worst enemy, she was too broken and scarred, and it certainly wouldn't fare well. Maybe that Dr. Isles would be better suited for the detective; they did seem a bit closer than regular friends should be. But who was she to either judge or care? Hopefully she'd be out of this damn city and away from these memories within the month.

As Jane walked into the bullpen the next morning, she found the new detective sitting behind a vacant desk sipping a cup of coffee. Today, C. J. was dressed in a form fitting pair of black dress pants, black boots and a lime green dress shirt. Her hair was still up in the bun it was in the day before and Jane vaguely wondered if that was the only style that she wore it in. Neither Frost nor Korsak were there yet, so she decided this was as good an opportunity as any to apologize for her behavior the previous day. If either of them saw her actually saying that she was sorry, she'd never hear the end of it.

"Good morning" said Jane with a little apprehension. She had no idea how the other woman would react to her, after all they always said that first impressions last.

"Good morning Detective" replied C. J. warily, contemplating whether she should get ready for a verbal assault or a physical attack.

"Um, I just wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I was a bit rude and it was uncalled for. How about we start over?"

"Hmm, it was uncalled for, but seeing as we're gonna be working together for a while, I guess your apology is accepted" answered C. J. a bit reluctantly. She didn't really want to accept the apology but the contrite look on Jane's face was getting to her.

"So, why are you here so early?" asked Jane with a puzzled expression on her face

"I figured the earlier we started, the quicker we can solve this case and the faster I'll be able to go home" replied C. J. impassively

"You really don't like being here huh?" asked Jane quizzically.

"That would be the understatement of the year." Replied C. J. sarcastically.

"Well I guess we should get started then" said Jane while chuckling

As Jane sat at her desk and prepared to start the work day, C. J. took the opportunity to study her. Jane was dressed in form fitting dark brown dress pants, boots and a black button down shirt. She seemed like the type of person that was comfortable in anything that wasn't a skirt or a dress. Before her mind could go any further down the path she knew it was taking, Vince walked through the doors to the bullpen.

"Good morning ladies" said Vince with a smile

"Good morning Detective Malti. Good morning Jane" said Barry, walking through the doors behind Vince.

"Good morning Detectives Frost and Korsak" said C. J. politely

"Morning boys" replied Jane dismissively.

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine Jane" said Vince while shaking his head.

"I'm happy that you've noticed Vince. It's a new thing that I'm trying out." replied Jane, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's too early for you guys to start." interrupted Barry before the impending argument could go any further.

"What do you mean by 'you two'? Jane was the one that started it." stated Vince.

"Me? You were the one— "

As C. J. sat and watched the interaction between the detectives, she couldn't help but compare them to the detectives at her home station in Somerville. They argued and joked liked brothers and sister just as the cops did back home, as if they were one big family. When she first joined the force, she was happy to be a part of that big family, especially since she had lost her own family during her third year of college. She enjoyed the pranks that they pulled on each other, the teasing, the protectiveness and even the arguments, all of these things brought them closer together, and it was that fact that made them so at home with each other, it was also what made them a bit apprehensive of new comers.

Thinking about the cops back home and the relationship they had with each other brought to the forefront of her mind the reason why she wasn't as in tune with her "family" as she used to be and also reminded her why she was in Boston, miles away from her family.

"Not to be rude or anything but can we start working please?" interrupted C. J.

"What's with the rush? It's not even 8:30 yet." asked Barry

"The faster we close this case, the faster I can get back home." replied C. J.

"You really don't want to be here do you?" asked Vince

"No I don't, but it doesn't seem as if I have a choice." sighed C. J.

"That's not the only reason though, is it?" asked Barry with a unreadable look on his face

"What do you mean?" asked C. J. with a puzzled expression on her face

"Not to seem as if I was eavesdropping or anything because you were talking a bit loud but during your phone conversation in the morgue yesterday, it seemed as if you had some sort of previous connection with this Pete guy" stated Barry.

Jane watched as C. J.'s facial expression swiftly turned from friendly confusion to a cold hard mask as each word left Barry's lips. She could tell that he had touched a nerve just by the hardness that was now apparent in the detective's emerald green eyes. Jane couldn't help but wonder if the new detective was much closer to the dead criminal than she was letting on.

"I can understand your observation but I feel as if I should make one thing clear. _Never,_ at any point during my stay here, must you deem it wise to speculate on my actions or motives nor should you read too much into any conversation you witness me having. Doing something like that will only hurt you in the long run, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am" answered Frost timidly. The look that appeared in her eyes as he spoke his thoughts out loud, confirmed his original assumption that she could kill them all without blinking an eye, and at the present moment she seemed as if she would take pleasure in doing just that to him.

Before anything else could be said on the matter, the phone on Jane's desk began ringing. She seemed a bit hesitant to answer it, but did so after the third ring.

"Detective Rizzoli"

**A/N 3: Soooo? Let me know what you think, leave a review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and C. J.**

**A/N: Thanks for the review RavenSkyAngel. Sorry for the long wait, had a bit of writer's block, still kinda do but I'm trying to write through it. Sorry for any typos but I'm still without a beta. **

"Good morning Jane"

"Hey Maur. What's up?" replied Jane with a smile on her face.

"I arrived at work a few minutes ago and found out that the tox screens that I ordered on Peter Marshal were back. I thought it was imperative that you were informed of the results immediately."

"What? I thought he was stabbed to death?" asked Jane quizzically.

"He was, but there was something about the coloring of his eyes that intrigued me and therefore I decided that doing one could do nothing but help." answered Maura calmly.

"Hmm, okay we'll be down in a few."

"Okay Jane, I'll see you then. Goodbye"

"Bye"

"So what did the doc have to say?" inquired Vince

"She says our vic's tox screens are back and we should come down to the morgue"

"Tox screen? Why would he need a tox screen? Wasn't he stabbed?" wondered Barry

"That's what I asked but she basically said his eyes told her to do one" commented Jane while shrugging her shoulders.

"Weird." Stated Vince

"Well I guess we should go see what she has then." stated C. J. while making her way to the elevator.

As the four detectives made their way down to the elevator, C. J. found herself going back to the day she first met Peter as an adult. She and her partner Jason had been on patrol when Peter was hit by a car right in front of them, the car hadn't stopped and realizing the futility of chasing the car which had already disappeared, they had decided to help the injured man instead. After calling in the incident and asking for an ambulance to be sent to their location, she had gone up to him to get the necessary information while they waited for the ambulance to arrive.

For someone that was just hit by a car, he had seemed eerily calm but at the time, she hadn't paid any mind to that fact. She had just gone to sit beside him on the side walk and asked him the regular questions, like what were his name and his age and where he worked. It was as she sat beside him and got a good luck at his face that she had realized who he was. He had left town a short while after graduation and had never looked back, she had attributed her lack of recognition to the fact that she hadn't seen him in a long time and not the fact that she hadn't really spoken to him in high school because of his "geeky" personality. Looking back, she wondered if she and their other classmates had treated him differently, if he'd had still turn out the way he did.

"Earth to Malti! Come in Malti! Over!" said Vince with a smile in his face while waiving his hand in front of C. J.

"Hmm, what?" asked C. J. coming out of her daze

"Nothing, you were just gone for a long time there. Thought something was wrong." answered Vince

Taking note of her surroundings C. J. realized that they were all now in the morgue and everyone was looking at her as if she had some sort of fish stuck to her face.

"Nothing's wrong, I was just thinking. Sorry, were you saying something Doctor?" asked C. J. with an unreadable look on her face.

"I hadn't started yet but I was about to say that according to the tox screen Peter was poisoned before he was stabbed, as there were traces of tetramethrin and petroleum distillates on the lining of his stomach and in his blood stream" stated Maura patently

"Petroleum distillates? Aren't those found in insect sprays and stuff like that?" asked Barry

"Yes, it is actually the main ingredient in most insecticides" answered Maura

"So how would he get that in his blood stream?" asked Vince with a confused look on his face.

"It would have to be ingested, for instance sprayed on his food. It would have made the murder's job easier seeing as he would have been weak after the poison entered his digestive system" replied Maura informatively

"That would explain the lack of defensive wounds on his body" stated Jane calmly

"Correct Jane, it would also explain the deposits of hydrochloric acid and food particles that I found on the front of his clothes, as his body would have been trying to get the poison out of his system by any means possible." stated Maura with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Deposits of hydrochloric acid and food — vomit? Why couldn't you have just said vomit Maura? Wouldn't that have been easier?" asked Jane with an exasperated sigh.

"It would have taken less oxygen yes, but technically it wouldn't have been easier as it takes no physical effort so say either of them. Unless I was experiencing some physical distress, then it would have taken less effort to say vomit instead of deposits of hydrochloric acid and food particles." replied Maura calmly

"I give up!" sighed Jane

As C. J. watched the two women banter back and forth, she begun to see subtle hints that pointed to their attraction to one another. It wasn't apparent the first time she saw them together as she wasn't really paying attention to them. She saw the smile that Jane tried to hide as Maura started ranting and the glimpse that were sent each other's way when they thought no one was watching. She could tell that they were close, that they shared a connection with each other that they didn't with anyone else but she could also see that they were holding back. She could see the tension in their body language that came as a result of being in close proximity to someone that you were trying to hide your true feelings from, it wasn't obvious but you could see it if you knew what to look for. C. J. wasn't one to pry or one to care about other people's personal lives but she hoped one of them admitted their feelings soon because it seemed to her that they'd be happier. Maybe Detective Rizzoli would be less crabby in the mornings.

"Well if that's it Dr. Isles, I think that maybe we should get back upstairs and see if we can get a breakthrough in this case" stated Vince with a smile

"That'll be fine Barry. Jane, before you leave could I have a word with you?" asked Maura as she watched the detectives walk through the door to morgue.

After watching the three detectives enter the elevator, Jane turned to Maura.

"So what's up?" asked Jane

"I wanted to confirm with you, if you were still coming to dinner tonight"

"Of course I'm coming to dinner tonight. Have I ever missed any of our Tuesday night dinners?"

"Yes, there was that one time, two months ago."

"Maura, I was _sick_!"

"That's true but we could have still had dinner"

"How? I had the flu and I didn't want you to catch it"

"Yes, and I had made it clear to you that I had ingested a sufficient amount of anti-oxidants and I wouldn't have gotten sick. A home cooked meal would have done wonders for your immune system, you would have been perfectly healthy in just a few days, instead of the week that it took"

"And I thought that you had forgiven me, at least that's what you said."

"Oh Jane, of course I've forgiven you. I was just simply answering your question of if you had ever missed one of our Tuesday night dinners"

Jane sighed while shaking her head. "So should I call you when I'm done working or just come over after I'm ready?"

"I think it would be best that you call, that way the preparation time for the food will be precise. I don't want to begin too early and have the food be cold by the time you get there"

"It has to be precise huh? I'm gonna head upstairs. I'll see you tonight, okay?" replied Jane with a chuckle

"Yes it has to be. It wouldn't be acceptable otherwise, and goodbye Jane." stated Maura with a smile while watching Jane saunter out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot and C. J.…. well, along with some dog supplies for the dog that I have yet to receive thanks to my mother.**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait but it seems that writer's block is my constant companion when it comes to this story. I know where it's going and I know what's gonna happen but it just seems as if I don't know how to get there. Sigh. **

**A/N 2: And I still need a beta.**

The first thing Jane heard as she approached the bullpen after leaving Maura was the sound of voices arguing, one of which distinctly sounded like Korsak. Wondering what could have caused such a heated argument, Jane cautiously opened the door and started walking towards Vince's desk, only to find Frost calmly watching the argument between C. J. and Vince.

"-this will work! You can't tell me that this won't work, when you haven't even tried it yet!" shouted C. J.

"Well I don't have to try it to tell you that it won't work! How do you even know that she'll show up? She probably left town after her partner showed up dead!" replied Vince with a scowl on his face.

"Why are you just sitting here watching them?" she quietly whispered to Barry

"I _was_ trying to get them to stop arguing, after 15 minutes I decided it was best to just wait until one or both of them got tired." replied Frost calmly

"And how long have you been waiting for that to happen?" asked Jane with a raised eyebrow

Looking at his watch Barry replied, "10 minutes."

"I'm telling you that she's still in town and she killed him! No one else would have been able to get close to him; she's the only one he trusts. He doesn't even trust his own mother! I know these people, she's gonna add another victim to her list before she leaves here!" shouted C. J. exasperated

"Know them? How can you know them? As far as we know, the only connection you have to them, is that you knew them in high school and you know their only escaped victim. Every one changes after high school."

"Well they didn't, they only improved their technique."

"What do you mean?" asked Jane

Sitting in the chair at her temporary desk, C. J. replied with an unreadable look on her face. "In high school, Peter wasn't what you would call popular but Celia was. They were inseparable; they've been best friends since the first grade when she rescued him from some bullies. Peter was the geekiest person in the whole school and Celia was the sexy cheerleader that everyone and his brother wanted to get with. Peter became a problem because everywhere Celia was, you would find Peter, at first people just ignored him but Celia kept trying to involve him in things so eventually, he became the nuisance. They both knew what everyone thought of him and his friendship with Celia but they didn't really care, well, until Marsha got involved. First she tried to convince Peter that she liked him and wanted to start a relationship with him but he refused, she kept trying and when she realized that it wasn't working, she turned to Celia; that was her mistake. Shortly after one of her latest attempts to convince Celia to stop hanging out with Peter, she got a call from him saying that he had changed his mind and wanted to give her a chance. She took this as an opportunity to finally break up their friendship and went over to his house, only to find both of them waiting for her. She was found two weeks later, severely dehydrated, malnourished, one eye swollen shut and with bruises and cuts all over her body. She lost sight in that eye, as apparently she was hit in it so many times that the retina was damaged beyond repair. She told everyone that Peter and Celia were the ones that kidnapped her and did all those things to her but no one believed her, after all she was talking about a quiet geeky kid that never even so much as told a lie and the captain of the cheerleading squad. It turned out that she was just the first of many; after a while they got better at not leaving lose ends."

"So what were you suggesting that had you guys arguing like two old maids?" asked Jane with an almost imperceptible smile.

"I was suggesting that we find the places that they were frequenting for the last month or so that they've been in Boston. They must have been planning something and something went wrong. That's the only way she would have killed him, well either that or she just didn't need him anymore" replied C. J.

"And I'm saying that that would be a waste of man power and resources because we have no evidence that she killed him or that she's even still here. She could be half way to Jamaica for all we know" stated Vince.

"And _again, _I was saying that it would be better that we find out for sure that she's half way to Jamaica instead of assuming that she is and we end up with another body." reinforced C. J.

"She's right though Vince" sighed Jane

"WHAT?" shouted Korsak

"What if we assume that Celia has already left Boston and then someone ends up dead? It would be our fault, maybe no one would actually say it, but we'd feel that way."

Shaking his head with a disgruntled look on his face, Korsak replied "Whatever, do what you wanna do, but if I end up being right, this is all on you Malti"

"Yeah, and if it turns out that they were planning something and she's still here, you can just dance around like a ballerina for my entertainment during lunch." replied C. J. with a smirk on her face.

"Ballerina" whispered Frost while snickering behind Korsak's back.

Sparing a glance at C. J. Jane saw the look of conviction and concentration on her face. She wondered what was so important about this particular case that had the detective so anxious to solve it. She had a feeling that it had something to do with the victim that C. J. said she was close to but knew that asking about said connection directly would get her nowhere.

Walking up the detective Jane lowered her voice. "What makes you so sure that she's still here though?" she inquired

"Because I know her. People like Celia and Peter don't leave things half done. I'm sure if you ask your M. E. she'll tell you that Peter's stab wounds are precisely 4cm apart and that there is an even number of stab wounds." answered C. J. with a strange look on her face.

Jane noticed the strange expression; it seemed to be a mixture between repulsion, anger and fear. The last emotion wasn't something that she'd ever think to associate with the secretive detective despite only knowing her a few days.

"That sounds like OCD, or something."

"It is. They both have it, it was a bit milder in high school, or should I say 'a bit less noticeable'. I recognized the signs of it when their murders started, well after their third murder, it's easier to pick up when you have it too." she stated with an expression of unease on her face.

"Wait, you have OCD?" asked Jane with a shocked expression

"Doesn't fit huh? Yeah, I do but it's mild thank God," she replied with a shallow laugh, "doesn't stop some people from thinking you're coo-coo though"

"Sorry to hear" said Jane softly with a sympathetic expression

"Part of life I guess. Anyway, I was saying that Peter and Celia must be in Boston for a reason and something must have gone wrong for her to kill Peter. She likes to follow a set plan, always has and they have this thing about their murders where every victim is always returned to the town or city where they were taken from before being killed. If she was planning on killing Peter all along, she would have found some reason to return to Somerville and kill him there because that's where he's from."

"So now we just need to find her" stated Jane calmly

Speaking loud enough so that Frost and Korsak could also hear her, C. J. stated "You can start with the area around where you found his body, show their pictures around, see if anybody recognizes them. When checking restaurants, hotels or apartment buildings, don't bother checking the ones with an odd number address, they'd never eat or stay there, only check the even ones. And if the name of the restaurant has an odd number of letters combined then don't bother checking, they wouldn't go there either."

"How would you know that and why did you say 'you' as if you're not coming with us?" asked Vince with a confused look on his face.

"Celia has OCD and I think that C. J. would know how they operate based on her previous experiences with them" answered Jane impatiently while putting on her jacket.

"And I said 'you' because I'm not going with you. Celia can't see me at all; I don't want to find out what would happen if she did."

"Are you saying that just to get out of going with us?" asked Barry jokingly as he followed Jane and reached for his jacket.

Laughing C. J. replied. "No I'm not. It would actually be better if I was going, seeing as me being bored never ends well for anyone, but this is for safety reasons"

"For who? You or her?" asked Jane with a smirk

"Both" replied C. J. with a sad smile

"Alright, if you're sure" said Jane with a raised eyebrow.

"Go! I'll stay here and go over Peter's autopsy report or do something equally as boring until you guys get back with something."

As C. J. watched the detectives leave while saying good bye, she wondered just how busy the M. E. was and if she wouldn't mind a visitor. When she was down in the morgue earlier, she'd noticed the fleeting looks that the good doctor had been throwing Detective Rizzoli's way. Maybe it's time she got to know Dr. Maura Isles a bit better.


	7. Chapter 7

As C. J. stepped off the elevator on the floor the morgue was on, she again tried to decide if this was a good idea. Personally she didn't care for people who tried to set up other people, whether on dates or otherwise. She wasn't the romantic kind, at least not anymore and she didn't particularly find the idea of meddling alluring. But for some reason she was drawn to the idea of helping Jane and Maura realize that they had feelings for each other and that they would be happy together. She didn't know them anywhere near long enough to tell how long they'd liked each other, but from the looks she'd seen them throw each other's way the few times she'd been in the same room as both of them, she got the feeling that it was a long time.

Knocking on the door to the morgue, she slowly opened the door after being waved in by Maura.

"Detective, what a surprise! What brings you down here?" asked Maura with a smile

"Just looking for some company I guess. The other detectives have gone out to canvas the neighborhood where Peter was found and to see if they can find anything" replied C. J. with a shrug

"Oh they have? I would have deduced that you would have gone with them" stated Maura with a confused expression on her face

"Yeah, I figured that it would be wiser if I stayed here, wouldn't want her to see me, she might run. She knows I'm a cop."

"Well, based on the attire of the other detectives and the inevitability of them asking around about her, it would be highly accurate to deduce that she will know that they are police officers if she sees them" replied Maura calmly

"You're right but she won't worry about them as she'll probably figure that she can fool them with some form of disguise but she knows she wouldn't be able to fool me"

"And why would that be detective?" inquired Maura

"I've known her since I was 15 years old; I've seen all that she has to offer." answered C. J. with a blank look on her face.

"Hmmm. Well I'm about to do an autopsy on a drug addict, you're free to observe if you feel the desire" stated Maura with a smile

"Thanks that could be just what I need to occupy my time. You wouldn't mind if I asked you questions during the procedure, would you?" asked C. J. with a secretive smile on her face

"Oh no, of course not, ask away" replied Maura with a smile

An hour later and half way through the autopsy that C. J. was surprisingly enjoying, she decided that it was best to get her line of questioning through before she decided to leave things as they were.

"So Dr. Isles –" she began

"Please, call me Maura. You're a part of the team now, at least for a while"

"Thank you Dr. Isl—I mean Maura"

"Anytime. Now what were you going to say?"

"I was actually gonna ask about you and Detective Rizzoli"

"What about us?" asked Maura with a puzzled expression on her face.

"You guys are friends right?"

"Well yes. Best friends actually"

"Really?" asked C. J. with a slightly shocked expression

"Why does that seem surprising to you?" inquired Maura with a confused expression

"My first thought when you said 'best friends' was that you guys don't seem compatible as best friends but after thinking about it, it does make sense. You balance each other out. You guys are opposites and as such may just be perfect together." answered C. J. with a small smile on her face. She knew that Maura thought that she was merely talking about friendship when in reality she was talking about so much more.

"You are correct in your assessment. You are very perceptive, I don't think many would come to that conclusion after only a few days of knowing Jane and I"

"What do you think of her?"

"Are you speaking of Jane?"

"Yes"

"Well I think she's wonderful. She's brave, loyal, amusing and confident. Her personality is enticing and she makes life enjoyable. She is very intelligent and a lot more of an intellectual than one would think. She never ceases to amaze or surprise me" replied Maura wistfully and lovingly with a soft smile on her face

"You love her don't you?"

"Of course I do! She's my best friend"

"That's not what I meant Doctor. I think you and I both know that you have been thinking about Jane in a way that is way beyond friendship for some time now"

"I—"

Just as Maura was about to reply C. J.'s phone began ringing

"Malti"

"We think we've got something, where are you? We're in the bullpen"

"I'm in the morgue, I'm on my way"

While ending the call, C. J. turned to face Maura once again."They think they may have something, so I'm heading upstairs. It was nice talking to you Maura, have a nice day"

Turning to leave before Maura could reply, C. J. walked through the morgue's doors with a smug smile on her face. The Doctor may not know it but the look on her face as she spoke about Jane along with the expression that she wore while trying to come up with a suitable retort to her last statement told C. J. all that she needed to know about Maura's feelings towards Jane. She was head over heels in love with her.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I still own nothing but the plot, C. J. and a shit load of books that many would describe as useless.**

**A/N: The name Orange Street, is the name of a street in the capitol of my country and as for Pleasure Bay, I don't know if it's a real place in Boston or not but I borrowed it from the story "Tartarus" by Domini Porter. I absolutely LOVE that story, I'm so sad that it isn't finished **

Before Jane could stop herself, the first thing that left her mouth as she saw C. J. enter the bullpen was "What were you doing in the morgue?" in a tone that was everything but friendly.

"I was just trying to occupying my time with keeping Maura's company. No need to get all defensive, I left her in one piece and with her sanity. At least, I think I did" replied C. J. with a smirk

"I was _not_— " began Jane indignantly

"So what did you guys find?" interrupted C. J.

"Well for starters you were at least partially right; Celia is still in Boston, no idea where she is at the moment though. We found where they were staying –The Purple Dolphin- the receptionist said that she left this morning to go shopping but hadn't returned yet, we told her to call when she did. She also says they've been staying there for the past two months and paid with cash." answered Frost while putting the security feeds of the hotel lobby from that morning showing Celia leaving through the large revolving doors on the big screen.

"Can you zoom in on her, please?"

"Sure"

As the picture of Celia became clearer, C. J. could see that she was carrying a hand bag that had the top half of a picture frame sticking out of it.

"Zoom in on that picture frame"

As the video enhanced even more and the picture became clearer, everyone could see that it was a picture of C. J., albeit 4 years younger.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Frost with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Fuck!" shouted C. J.

"What's going on?" asked Jane

"Why does she have a picture of you?" inquired Vince

"Frost, could you check all missing person's report for the past two months? Anyone matching my description who could pass for my twin."

"I'm on it"

"What's going on C. J.? Why does she have a picture of you? Is there something you're not telling us?" questioned Vince aggressively

"YES! There's something I haven't told you but that doesn't matter right now. We need to find that woman and get to her before Celia kills her; she left at 9:30 this morning so that means she's only in the first stages of her torture routine. We have until about 6 o'clock before that woman really begins to suffer." replied C. J. frustrated.

"What are you talking about? She went shopping, all we have to do is wait until she gets back to the hotel and then go pick her up" asked Jane with a puzzled expression on her face

"Celia only wears a skirt, tank top and flats when she goes shopping, she says it makes it easier for her to try-on outfits and walk around for as long as she wants. According to the surveillance tapes, she left the hotel in heals, dress pants and a blouse. She's going to pay her latest victim a visit; she always dresses like that when she's gonna torture someone, no matter the type of torture." answered C. J. with a small smile and a wistful look on her face

"How would you know that? Based on what you said before relating to both Peter and Celia, I wouldn't think you guys were friends." said Jane

"Got a hit" stated Frost

C. J. had never been happier to find a potential victim as she did at that moment. She didn't think she was ready to answer Jane's question just yet, if ever.

"Who is it?" asked C. J. relief evident in her voice.

"Her name's Jessica Robertson, aged 26, lives in lower Boston and went missing 4 days ago"

"Okay, do we know where she was last seen?" she asked

"Yeah, on Orange St., her roommate said that she was supposed to meet her at Pleasure Bay but she never showed up" replied Frost

"Are there any warehouses near Orange Street or Pleasure Bay that are practically cut off from the others and majority if not all of it is in darkness whether day or night?" asked C. J. anxiously

"uh, yes, one. It's on the north side." answered Frost while putting up a picture of the warehouse.

"Well that's where they are. We gotta go now, it's already after 3, and she doesn't have much time" stated C. J.

"How do you know that she'll be there? She could be anywhere that's secluded and has a lot of darkness"

"True but I have a feeling that this is it. My instinct has never failed me before"

"You coming this time?" asked Vince

"I wouldn't miss it for anything" C. J. responded with an unreadable look on her face


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I still own nothing but the plot, C. J. and a shit load of books that many would describe as useless.**

**A/N: I would apologize for the long overdue update but I have no excuse. The truth is that I just didn't have the time and not much motivation, so the story was put on the back burner. Thank you to those who have reviewed, your criticism is welcomed and as for those of you that may be reading and not reviewing, I would recommend leaving at least a three worded review, it helps to motivate the writer. Although, now I know how the authors of the hundreds, if not thousands, of stories I've read and not reviewed feel. Anyway, on with the story!**

As they drove towards the warehouse, Jane could practically feel the apprehension coming off C. J. in waves. She understood that C. J. was about to face the woman who had tortured and almost killed her friend and also someone she had known in high school but this was ridiculous! Her foot was shaking a mile a minute and she kept clenching and unclenching her fists as if she was cold and trying to get her blood circulating.

Jane _understood_, but that didn't mean she could _stand _it.

"Will you stop that?!" shouted Jane irritated

"Stop what?" asked C. J. confused

"Shaking!"

"Why? I'm not bothering you"

"Yes you are, you're distracting me and I need to focus before facing down a serial killer."

"Really Jane? You need to focus?" asked Frost skeptically

"What? I'm serious" responded Jane

Frost only raised his eyebrow in response.

"Shut up Frost" Jane grumbled while turning her face to the window.

"It's okay to be nervous" Frost said to C. J. in sympathetically

"I'm not nervous" stated C. J.

"Then why the foot thing?" asked Vince

_I'm frustrated, anxious, angry, scared and a bunch of other emotions that I can't name right now._

"It's just adrenalin, the anticipation is killing me" answered C. J. with a straight face

"Well I for one think that since we're on our way to get this bitch, we should address the stuff that you're keeping from us on this case." stated Jane while turning in the back seat to face C. J.

"I don't know what you're talking about" responded C. J. while staring out the window

"Yes you do, don't pull that 'I don't know' bullshit. I think we've gotten to a level of at least professional respect in the time that we've all known each other" said Jane

C. J. sighed as she contemplated how much to reveal to the other detectives.

Still somewhat reluctantly, she began. "Yeah, you're right, you guys deserve at least that. Celia and I didn't just attend the same high school, we dated."

"Dated? You dated that psycho?!" exclaimed Jane

"If you're gonna be interrupting I'll forget about the whole professional respect shit and just not tell you anything"

"She's sorry. Please, continue." Said Vince quickly while shooting Jane a look of irritation

"Thanks Vince. Anyway, she'd asked me out a few times in high school but I'd always turned her down and after a while, she stopped asking. I forgot about her after we graduated but immediately recognized her when we bumped into each other at a café during my last semester at university. She began to pursue me again and this time I went with it. We ended up in a relationship for almost two years before I ended it."

"Why'd you end it?" asked Vince

"I realized she wasn't all there" replied C. J. while tapping her right temple.

"What did you major in?" inquired Barry

"Double majored in Bio-chemistry and Physics"

"Whoa! How the hell did you end up on the force?" exclaimed Jane

"Celia and Peter killed my cousin, who was my closest friend. They did it while we dating but no one knew that they were the ones committing the murders. Jinx's' death hit me hard. You know that the bitch comforted me through it all? Even helped with the funeral arrangements and held my hand during the service. I entered the academy two months later and never looked back."

"Your cousin's name was Jinx?" asked Jane with a grimace

"No, that was her nickname. The whole town called us Chaos and Jinx the troublesome duo, because we were always getting into some kind of trouble; her real name was Jazmine. We were born on the same day of the same month, the same year and at the same time, only two minutes apart and she never let me forget it. We'd been inseparable since we were two days old when she came to live with us." replied C. J. with a smile

"I'm sorry for your loss. It must have been hard" said Vince sympathetically

"It was. It still hurts but I've learned to live with it"

C. J. didn't like to think about the day she got the call that Jazmine was missing, nor the one she'd gotten on day they had found her body in the woods. They brought to mind memories of all that she went through with Celia and Peter and the pain of losing someone who she couldn't have been closer to if they had been physically attached. They caused her body a plethora of phantom pain, pain that she'd give anything to forget. Just as she saw Jane open her mouth to ask another question out of the corner of her eyes, she heard Barry say that they'd reached the warehouse. She felt relief wash over her before turning to a potent mix of emotion as the thought of why she was at the warehouse in the first place came to the forefront of her mind. Sighing silently, she exited the car and along with the three other detectives, quietly entered the warehouse with her gun drawn.

As they entered the warehouse they could hear whimpering and the sound of someone in heels leisurely walking around. Following the sounds, they came to a cluster of old shipping barrels and looking around them, they saw a woman with long honey blond hair dressed in a dark red blouse, black dress pants and a dark red pair of Jimmy Choos, standing over a dark haired woman who was lying on the floor crying and bleeding. As soon as they saw her attention slip away from the bleeding woman, they got from behind the barrels with their guns raised.

"Step away from the woman with your hands in the air!"

Swiftly turning to face them, it didn't take a long time before Celia's eyes connected with C. J.'s, when they did, a maniacal smile immediately spread across her face.

"Chione, it's wonderful to see you again. So sad that this couldn't have happened sooner."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot C. J. and Celia**

**A/N: Sorry it took me over a year to update this story, I've got no excuse for the long absence except that I just didn't know what to write…at all. The story's almost finish, just a few more chapters left. I've started the next chapter already but I can't promise a quick update but I'll try not to take a year this time. Anyway on with the story.**

"Don't call me that! You lost the right to call me that the day you took me into that cave!" shouted C. J. venomously

"What cave?" asked Jane, Vince and Frost in chorus

"So I see your friends don't know about our adventure. How sad, how about I let them in on our little secret?"

"Don't you dare! This doesn't concern them. This is about me and you and the fact that you're a psycho fucking bitch that likes to toy with girls for fun!"

"Oh C. J., don't start with the name calling now. You know you enjoyed our little time together…. I know I did"

"Enjoyed it?! Who could possibly have enjoyed a psychopath like you mutilating them for hours on end for two weeks?! You turned a so called love into a freak show for you and your equally psycho bestfriend. By the way, did he finally realize that you were more demented than was ever thought possible and killed himself?

"Oh please, Peter willingly sacrificed himself for a worthy cause" stated Celia with an absentminded wave of her perfectly manicured hand.

"And what worthy cause could that possibly be? The reinstating of your fucking senses? asked Jane incredulously

"Shut the fuck up bitch this has nothing to do with you!" shouted Celia angrily "but just to clarify, that worthy cause is the completion of our only unfinished kill…you." she continued, looking at C. J.

"Why now? After all these years?" asked C. J.

"Because I've finally perfected my technique and I want you to be the first to experience it, it's only fitting since you were the inspiration." answered Celia with a smile

"Okay, hang on, what the fuck is she talking about C. J., what time together and what cave?" asked Jane in irritation

"Well since I'm in such a good mood and your curiosity seems to be getting you agitated, I'll tell you because C. J. sure as hell won't. C. J. and I dated for a while and during that time, let's just say that I became interested in her beyond a romantic level" Celia said with a wistful look on her face and a glimmer in her eyes.

"What does that mean?" asked Frost, puzzled.

"It means I became interested in the level of pain her body and mind could handle. She was always interesting, even in high school. She didn't have a lot of friends yet everyone knew and loved her and that in itself was simply fascinating. I admit I was angry with her in high school when she wouldn't go out with me but damn did she make up for it when we got together later." Said Celia with a smirk on her face

"Would you shut the fuck up?!" shouted C. J. with irritation

"Oh come on, I think your friends here deserve to know how much you enjoyed the things I did to you. How you would moan in pleasure when I'd bite you hard enough to break the skin when we had sex or even when we were out in public places" laughed Celia

"Keep talking if you want my bullet lodged in your throat!" glared C. J.

"You wouldn't shoot me. You love me too much." stated Celia with a smirk

"What about the cave? Can you explain that?" inquired Jane as she saw Korsak sneak away with the brunette that had slowly crawled to him despite her restraints.

"Oh that happened when I got tired of the teasing. Up until that point I had sexy little Jinx to keep my company but the little bitch had to go and bleed out while I was having fun one day, so I decided it was time to test Chaos's endurance. They were alike in so many ways; I wanted to test my theory that Chione could handle more pain than Jazmine. It turns out I was right, she lasted a full three days longer than her wild cousin, until she escaped that is. She was always the smarter of the two, always analyzing things; always looking for a way out."

"Wait, so all along you were the victim that got away?" Jane asked C. J.

"Can we please deal with all this when we've got the bitch in custody and I'm a 100% sure she's gonna pay for all the shit she's done?" asked C. J. in exasperation

"Oh Chione, you should know better than to assume that I'm going down without a fight. For all intents and purposes, I've still got a hostage." intoned Celia with a smirk

"What hostage?" inquired Frost

It was at that moment that Celia realized that the older detective that came in with them earlier was missing, along with the curvy brunette that she was playing with earlier. Thinking back, maybe she had paid too much attention to reminding the luscious detective of their past together instead of the people around them. She figured there was no way she was getting out of the warehouse alive, so why not die on her terms? She refused to spend years in prison or face the death penalty, she was better than that. With that thought in mind, she pulled out the Smith & Weston revolver that was in the waist band of her pants.

"Gun!" shouted Frost

"Drop it!" shouted Jane

"The only way I'm getting out of here is in a body bag, all of us know that, but I'll be dying on my terms thank you. I wouldn't want to give you the pleasure of being the one to kill me" she said while glancing at C. J.

Watching Celia slowly raising the gun to her right temple, C. J. did the only thing she could think of that would both make her feel a lot better and take away the satisfaction of escaping in her own way, from Celia. Amongst the shouts of "Don't do it, Celia" and "Put the gun down, now!" a deafening shot rang out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, C. J. and Celia**

**A/N: So it took me over 3 years to update this story, I've got no excuse for the long absence except that I just didn't know what to write…at all. Writer's block is a bitch, I tried a lot of times to continue, especially seeing as I only had the ending to write but everything I wrote down just didn't feel right. I know in chapter nine I said I had a few chapters left but I just decided to mash it all into one. It didn't go how I originally planned but I figured you guys deserved the ending. It's a bit anticlimactic but eh I tried. Unbetaed as usual, so all mistakes are mine. Anyway on with the story.**

As Jane parked in the driveway of Maura's house, she took a minute to think on what Detective Malti had said to her as the crime scene was cordoned off. She never expected that the aloof detective, who was only around for a few days, would be the one to tell her to basically grow some balls.

_As they watched the forensic personnel take blood samples and catalogue evidence, C. J. turned to Jane_

"_Don't wait any longer, you may just wait too long and before you know it, she's gone."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Your situation may be different than mine but the pain will be the same if you lose her. I took the fact that Jinx was always there with me for granted and I stopped telling her that I loved her, sometimes I think back and wonder if she knew that I did. I lost her before I could tell her how much she meant to me. Don't let that happen to you. Tell Maura how much you love her, you could lose her at any time and she wouldn't know how you really feel about her"_

"_Of course she knows I love her, she's my best friend"_

"_You and I both know that's not what I mean Jane. She deserves to know, you both deserve the chance at true happiness"_

"_Even if I knew what you were talking about, which I don't, who's to say she feels the same?"_

"_Well who's to say she doesn't?"_

"_We're best friends; I think I'd be able to tell"_

"_You keep saying that but I think it's that fact that blinds you to what's really there. You're scared you might lose her friendship if you say something and she doesn't feel the same. If you're really best friends, something like that wouldn't come between you. Take the chance, it's better that you try and nothing comes of it, than spend the rest of your life asking 'What if?"_

She wasn't sure how C. J. picked up on how she felt about Maura but she was right, anything could happen at any point in time to separate her and Maura. She had a high chance of dying every day she went to work and she almost lost Maura to Hoyt once and also to that crazy sculptor, who's to say someone else wouldn't try to take her away from her again? She would always do everything in her power to keep Maura safe but she couldn't be with her all the time, which was something she was painfully aware of. She couldn't bear the thought of losing Maura or missing an opportunity to kiss her when she felt like it or the chance of having her as her girlfriend. Deciding to take C. J.'s advice, Jane exited her car, the only thought on her mind being how she was going to tell Maura that she was in love with her.

Dr. Maura Isles sat on her couch sipping a glass of wine. If someone had asked her a question at that point in time, she wouldn't be able to answer, not even if it was about the wine she was drinking. Jane was late. Normally after a case, even one as big as this one, she could expect Jane to arrive at her house at the most an hour after they'd gone to apprehend the suspect or rescue the victim, if she was going to be longer than that she would call so that Maura wouldn't worry. They'd left at 6:00pm and it was now 8:12pm. More than an hour had gone and she hadn't gotten a call; Maura had called both Jane's and Korsak's cells but neither was answering. At first she played it off to them being too preoccupied but as the hour and a half mark passed, she grew worried; after two hours she was numb with fear as the worst case scenarios flew across her mind. She didn't know what she would do if she got a call that Jane was hurt. She could hardly survive the last incidents; she knew she'd be utterly broken if Jane was hurt enough to warrant a stay in the hospital. She loved Jane with all her heart. It was something she's wanted to say for years but Jane was her first true friend and she was scared that Jane wouldn't feel the same and she'd lose her friendship; that was something she definitely would not be able to survive. Jane was her life, Maura would rather have Jane as her best friend than not have her at all, which is why she did her best to not let her feelings show in the event that Jane figured it out and drew away from her. Maura had a feeling that C. J. knew how she felt for Jane but that wasn't a theory she gave credit, after all, C. J. hadn't been around for long and as far as Maura knew she hadn't done anything that could be interpreted as anything more than friendly affection.

When Jane finally came to the conclusion that she would just tell Maura plainly how she felt, she'd already been sitting in Maura's driveway for more than half an hour, when her eyes caught the clock on her dashboard and she saw that it was now 8:15pm, she quickly got out the car and ran to the front door. She knew Maura would be worried as she'd forgotten to call. As the turned the knob on the door and found it open, a flash of anger hit her.

"Maur! How many time do I have to tell you to lock the damn door?!" shouted Jane in frustrated anger.

"Jane! You're okay! Why didn't you call? I was worried something had happened to you!"

"I'm fine Maur, not even a scratch on me but why the hell isn't the damn door locked?"

"Language Jane and I didn't lock the door because I knew you were coming over"

"That's no excuse! I could be a thief or a murderer coming to rob or kill you or something. That turtle can't protect you"

"Tortoise Jane and no murder or thief is going to turn the door knob"

"They would if they knew you left your door open at ungodly hours of the night"

"It's only 8:17pm, that's hardly an ungodly hour"

"Maur!" shouted Jane in exasperation

"Fine Jane, I'll start locking my door" said Maura in resignation

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise"

"Good"

With that Jane sank into the couch and released a heavy sigh. As the tension seeped from her body, she heard Maura moving around in the kitchen and the fridge open and close. She smiled her thanks as Maura placed a cold bottle of her favorite beer in her hand. The last of the tension left her body as she drank half of the bottle in one go.

"What happened Jane? Did you solve the case?" asked Maura apprehensively

"Yeah we did. We found her in a warehouse with her latest victim. Turns out she did it all to lure C. J. to her"

"Detective Malti? Why?" asked Maura with a puzzled expression

"Mhm, turns out C. J. was the only victim that got away, she wanted to rectify that, so Peter was 'sacrificed' to bring her to Celia. C. J. and I managed to distract her long enough for Korsak to get the victim out of the way, only instead of surrendering she pulled a gun and put it to her head"

"She committed suicide?"

"No, C. J. wouldn't let her"

***Earlier at the warehouse***

_Watching Celia slowly raising the gun to her right temple, C. J. did the only thing she could think of that would both make her feel a lot better and take away the satisfaction of escaping in her own way, from Celia. Amongst the shouts of "Don't do it, Celia" and "Put the gun down, now!" a deafening shot rang out. _

_C. J. knew that Celia wouldn't come quietly, no matter how outnumbered she was. When she saw Celia put the gun to her head she knew the only option available to stop her was to somehow get the gun out of her hand before she fired. C. J. would never forgive herself if she allowed Celia to take the easy way out, she needed to suffer the same way her victims suffered; the same way Jinx did._

"_AAAHHH MY ARM!" screamed Celia in pain as the gun fell from her hand_

"_You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can't afford one, one will be provided at no cost. Do you understand these rights?" said Jane as she cuffed Celia's hands behind her back, being mindful of the bleeding wound in the forearm_

"_You shot me you fucking bitch! How could you?! I was the best thing that ever happened to you and you just had to go and run away! I should have sent you to meet you fucking weakling of a cousin when I had the chance! Did I tell you how much she screamed for you while I sliced her open, how she muttered your name as she died?! You couldn't save her and you may have saved your body from my knife but I'll always have your mind! You'll always belong to me Chione and nothing will ever change that!" screamed Celia in rage as Jane led her out of the warehouse and into a cruiser._

_In a sense Celia was right, C. J. hadn't been able to save Jinx and for years her mind had belonged to her but she was also wrong, C. J's mind wouldn't always belong to her. She'd fulfilled the promise she had made at Jinx's funeral to catch her killer and now she would live her life happily in tribute to her cousin's spirit; she could finally free her mind from Celia's grip now that Celia was going to pay for all she'd done to C. J., Jinx and all the other people that she had tortured and killed with Peter's help. Ironically, she would also pay for Peter's death, even though he chose to die for her to get what she wanted._

"She seemed to go berserk when she couldn't kill herself. Even after I'd closed the door she was still screaming, I could still hear her after the cruiser had driven off" said Jane with a grimace

"It sounds as if she had a lot of anger towards Detective Malti"

"Yeah. Look Maur I got something I need to tell you" said Jane while placing the beer bottle on the coffee table

"What is it Jane? You know you can tell me anything" replied Maura with a smile

"Uh yeah. Look uhm. I'm just gonna say it and please don't say anything until I'm done okay cuz if you do I don't know if I'll be able to finish, okay?" said Jane nervously while massaging the scar in her right palm

"Okay Jane"

Maura could see that Jane was nervous although she had no idea why. Jane only fidgeted when she was nervous and uncomfortable both of which she seemed to be experiencing based on her body language, something Maura found a bit odd but in the next few seconds she got her answer as to why.

"Maur, we've been friends for years, like a lot of years and you're the best friend I could have ever asked for. I mean, Ma loves you well everybody loves you and you're just perfect you know. You know everything and I love that about you, you're always prepared for anything and you accept me for who I am. Even though I hate healthy food, I hate wine, I never dress all fancy like you do and I always call Bass a turtle, you're still my friend and I never understand why you are cuz we're so different but you are and I'm glad for that and uhm—crap I'm rambling. Look I'm just gonna say it. Maura Dorothea Isles, I love you. I love the way you wrinkle your nose when someone mispronounces a word or how you can never give a simple yes or no to a question or how you always watch the game with me even though I know you don't understand it or how you always offer me wine even though you know I hate it and—"

Jane was prevented from continuing by the soft lips that were now on hers. The kiss was more than she imagined it would be, it was a quick one and by no means was it intimate but it was perfect.

"Uh I wasn't done" said Jane with a dazed look on her face

"I didn't need to hear any more, I love you too Jane. I've loved you so long but I was afraid to tell you because I didn't want to ruin our friendship in the even that you didn't feel the same way"

"Me too. I was scared I was gonna lose you"

"You'll never lose me Jane" replied Maura with a smile

"On some level I think I've always known that but I guess my fear kinda blocked it out. You know, maybe it was destiny that made Celia choose Boston to kill Peter, cuz if luring C. J. was the plan, based on her M. O. she should have gone back to Somerville cuz that's where both Peter and C. J. are from"

"Why do you think it must have been destiny?" asked Maura

"Cuz if it wasn't for C. J. I probably would have had the guts to tell you how I feel" answered Jane with a smile

"How did she help?" inquired Maura

"She told me to get over my fear cuz we both deserve to be happy"

"Remind me to send her a thank you note" said Maura as she kissed Jane again, this time, a lot longer and deeper than the first.

THE END

**AN 2: Okay so I know by now you guys won't take anything I say about updating seriously but I'mma say it anyway. I'm trying to write the ending how I'd originally planned, all long and all that, and I'll do my best to NOT wait a year or more again. When I'm done I'll be uploading it and yes I'm SERIOUS THIS TIME. Thanks for reading and putting up with my crap.**


	12. Alternate Ending

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, C. J. and Celia**

**A/N: So it only took me a few hours to finish it. It's got bits of chapters 9 and 10 but those bits have a few changes so don't just skip 'em as I know some of you will. It's a bit anticlimactic but eh I tried. Unbetaed as usual, so all mistakes are mine. **

"Don't call me that! You lost the right to call me that the day you took me into that cave!" shouted C. J. venomously

"What cave?" asked Jane, Vince and Frost in chorus

"So I see your friends don't know about our adventure. How sad, how about I let them in on our little secret?"

"Don't you dare! This doesn't concern them. This is about me and you and the fact that you're a psycho fucking bitch that likes to toy with girls for fun!"

"Oh C. J., don't start with the name calling now. You know you enjoyed our little time together…. I know I did"

"Enjoyed it?! Who could possibly have enjoyed a psychopath like you mutilating them for hours on end for two weeks?! You turned a so called love into a freak show for you and your equally psycho bestfriend. By the way, did he finally realize that you were more demented than was ever thought possible and killed himself?

"Oh please, Peter willingly sacrificed himself for a worthy cause" stated Celia with an absentminded wave of her perfectly manicured hand.

"And what worthy cause could that possibly be? The reinstating of your fucking senses? asked Jane incredulously

"Shut the fuck up bitch this has nothing to do with you!" shouted Celia angrily "but just to clarify, that worthy cause is the completion of our only unfinished kill…you." she continued, looking at C. J.

"Why now? After all these years?" asked C. J.

"Because I've finally perfected my technique and I want you to be the first to experience it, it's only fitting since you were the inspiration." answered Celia with a smile

"Okay, hang on, what the fuck is she talking about C. J., what time together and what cave?" asked Jane in irritation

"Well since I'm in such a good mood and your curiosity seems to be getting you agitated, I'll tell you because C. J. sure as hell won't. C. J. and I dated for a while and during that time, let's just say that I became interested in her beyond a romantic level" Celia said with a wistful look on her face and a glimmer in her eyes.

"What does that mean?" asked Frost, puzzled.

"It means I became interested in the level of pain her body and mind could handle. She was always interesting, even in high school. She didn't have a lot of friends yet everyone knew and loved her and that in itself was simply fascinating. I admit I was angry with her in high school when she wouldn't go out with me but damn did she make up for it when we got together later." Said Celia with a smirk on her face

"Would you shut the fuck up?!" shouted C. J. with irritation

"Oh come on, I think your friends here deserve to know how much you enjoyed the things I did to you. How you would moan in pleasure when I'd bite you hard enough to break the skin when we had sex or even when we were out in public places" laughed Celia

"Keep talking if you want my bullet lodged in your throat!" glared C. J.

"You wouldn't shoot me. You love me too much." stated Celia with a smirk

"What about the cave? Can you explain that?" inquired Jane as she saw Korsak sneak away with the brunette that had slowly crawled to him despite her restraints.

Seeing movement out the corner of her eye, Celia turned to her victim.

"Ah ah ah lovely, no need to run, I'm not done with you yet" cooed Celia as the quickly pulled the woman to her feet by her hair, she then moved behind her captive as she continued addressing the detectives.

"Oh that happened when I got tired of the teasing. Up until that point I had sexy little Jinx to keep my company but the little bitch had to go and bleed out while I was having fun one day, so I decided it was time to test Chaos's endurance. They were alike in so many ways; I wanted to test my theory that Chione could handle more pain than Jasmine. It turns out I was right, she lasted a full three days longer than her wild cousin, well, until she escaped that is. She was always the smarter of the two, always analyzing things; always looking for a way out."

"Wait, so all along you were the victim that got away?" Jane asked C. J.

"Can we please deal with all this when we've got the bitch in custody and I'm a 100% sure she's gonna pay for all the shit she's done?" asked C. J. in exasperation

"Oh Chione, you should know better than to assume that I'm going down without a fight. For all intents and purposes I've still got a hostage." intoned Celia with a smirk

"We won't be negotiating with you, you know. As soon as we have a shot you're going down"

"Really now? You shoot me, I shoot her" said Celia with a sneer as she pulled out the Smith & Weston revolver that was in the waist band of her pants and placed it at the woman's temple.

"Gun!" shouted Frost

"Drop it!" shouted Jane

"The only way I'm getting out of here is in a body bag, all of us know that, but I'll be dying on my terms thank you. I would like the opportunity to finish what I've started, so how about a trade? Chione for the curvy brunette." she proposed while looking at C. J. "You know I have no problem putting a bullet in her head and having one of your friends here put one in mine but you and I both know that's not what you want, isn't that right Chione? You want me in jail, rotting for what Peter and I spent years enjoying. The only way that's going to happen, is if I have you first, after that I'll gladly surrender to your friend here. What do you say? Why not save a victim? It'll make up for not being able to save Jasmine don't you think?"

"Would you shut the fuck up and drop the gun?!" shouted Jane

C. J. knew that giving in to Celia's demands was suicide but she also knew that Jane and the boys would do everything to get her out alive. Celia seemed to be in a manic stage, if she wasn't she'd have realized that there was a higher chance of C. J. making it out there alive along with her going to prison, than her getting the chance to kill C. J. the way she wanted to. C. J. knew the best course of action to take was to switch places with the hostage and get everyone out of the warehouse. Jane and the boys could circle back to them while Celia was occupied with her.

"Okay Celia, you win, I'll take her place" said C. J. in resignation

"What?! No! Are you crazy? Don't you listen to the psycho bitch, you are not switching places!" shouted Jane in abject anger

"It's okay Jane, you need to get Jessica to the hospital, as you can see, she losing a lot of blood" replied C. J. while eyeing the large gash in Jessica's side

"We can get you both out of here" Frost insisted

"Would you guys just listen to me?! Take the girl and leave, okay?" replied C. J. in frustration

"Okay"

They all reluctantly agreed as C. J. laid her gun on the floor and began to walk towards Celia.

"Ah ah ah, remove your back up too" ordered Celia

C. J. stopped and removed her back up revolver from her left ankle, then continued to Celia. After they'd switched places, Frost carefully lifted Jessica bridal style and headed to the exit while the other two detectives reluctantly exited behind him. Soon Celia and C. J. were left in the quiet warehouse.

"Alone at last. I know we don't have long before they come back, which is just a pity because I wanted to take my sweet little time with you. Oh well, this won't bring me the same amount of satisfaction as what I had planned but watching you bleed to death after the trouble you caused us will be the cause of a lot orgasm inducing fantasies in the future" ranted Celia in a daze

As Celia reached for a nasty looking knife in the pouch strapped to her waist, C. J. saw Jane moving out the corner of her eye. She tapped her leg to show Jane not to take a head shot. She wanted to ensure Celia suffered as she should; a quick death was too good for her. Jane moved to ensure she wasn't in Celia's line of sight while Frost went directly in from of Celia to distract her.

"Drop the knife and release Detective Malti, Celia" ordered Frost

"Hmm I thought I had more time, oh well" Celia lamented

As Celia moved her hand to bring the knife across C. J.'s neck, a shot rang out.

"AAAHHH MY ARM!" screamed Celia in pain as the knife fell from her hand

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can't afford one, one will be provided at no cost. Do you understand these rights?" said Jane as she cuffed Celia's hands behind her back, being mindful of the bleeding wound in the forearm

C. J. quickly backed away from Celia and went to retrieve her firearms from the warehouse floor.

"You shot me you fucking bitch! I was the best thing that ever happened to you Chione and you just had to go and run away! I should have sent you to meet your fucking weakling of a cousin when I had the chance! Did I tell you how much she screamed for you while I sliced her open, how she muttered your name as she died?! You couldn't save her and you may have saved your body from my knife but I'll always have your mind! You'll always belong to me Chione and nothing will ever change that!" screamed Celia in rage as Jane led her out of the warehouse and into a cruiser.

In a sense Celia was right, C. J. hadn't been able to save Jinx and for years her mind had belonged to her but she was also wrong, C. J's mind wouldn't always belong to her. She'd fulfilled the promise she had made at Jinx's funeral to catch her killer and now she would live her life happily in tribute to her cousin's spirit; she could finally free her mind from Celia's grip now that Celia was going to pay for all she'd done to C. J., Jinx and all the other people that she had tortured and killed with Peter's help. Ironically, she would also pay for Peter's death, even though he chose to die for her to get what she wanted.

Dr. Maura Isles sat on her couch sipping a glass of wine. If someone had asked her a question at that point in time, she wouldn't be able to answer, not even if it was about the wine she was drinking. Jane was late. Normally after a case, even one as big as this one, she could expect Jane to arrive at her house at the most an hour after they'd gone to apprehend the suspect or rescue the victim, if she was going to be longer than that she would call so that Maura wouldn't worry. They'd left at 6:00pm and it was now 8:12pm. More than an hour had gone and she hadn't gotten a call; Maura had called both Jane's and Korsak's cells but neither was answering. At first she played it off to them being too preoccupied but as the hour and a half mark passed, she grew worried; after two hours she was numb with fear as the worst case scenarios flew across her mind. She didn't know what she would do if she got a call that Jane was hurt. She could hardly survive the last incidents; she knew she'd be utterly broken if Jane was hurt enough to warrant a stay in the hospital. She loved Jane with all her heart. It was something she's wanted to say for years but Jane was her first true friend and she was scared that Jane wouldn't feel the same and she'd lose her friendship; that was something she definitely would not be able to survive. Jane was her life, Maura would rather have Jane as her best friend than not have her at all, which is why she did her best to not let her feelings show in the event that Jane figured it out and drew away from her. Maura had a feeling that C. J. knew how she felt for Jane but that wasn't a theory she gave credit, after all, C. J. hadn't been around for long and as far as Maura knew she hadn't done anything that could be interpreted as anything more than friendly affection.

As Jane parked in the driveway of Maura's house, she took a minute to think on what Detective Malti had said to her as the crime scene was cordoned off. She never expected that the aloof detective, who was only around for a few days, would be the one to tell her to basically grow some balls.

_As they watched the forensic personnel take blood samples and catalogue evidence, C. J. turned to Jane_

"_Don't wait any longer, you may just wait too long and before you know it, she's gone."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Your situation may be different than mine but the pain will be the same if you lose her. I took the fact that Jinx was always there with me for granted and I stopped telling her that I loved her, sometimes I think back and wonder if she knew that I did. I lost her before I could tell her how much she meant to me. Don't let that happen to you. Tell Maura how much you love her, you could lose her at any time and she wouldn't know how you really feel about her"_

"_Of course she knows I love her, she's my best friend"_

"_You and I both know that's not what I mean Jane. She deserves to know, you both deserve the chance at true happiness"_

"_Even if I knew what you were talking about, which I don't, who's to say she feels the same?"_

"_Well who's to say she doesn't?"_

"_We're best friends; I think I'd be able to tell"_

"_You keep saying that but I think it's that fact that blinds you to what's really there. You're scared you might lose her friendship if you say something and she doesn't feel the same. If you're really best friends, something like that wouldn't come between you. Take the chance, it's better that you try and nothing comes of it, than spend the rest of your life asking 'What if?"_

She wasn't sure how C. J. picked up on how she felt about Maura but she was right, anything could happen at any point in time to separate her and Maura. She had a high chance of dying every day she went to work and she almost lost Maura to Hoyt once and also to that crazy sculptor, who's to say someone else wouldn't try to take her away from her again? She would always do everything in her power to keep Maura safe but she couldn't be with her all the time, which was something she was painfully aware of. She couldn't bear the thought of losing Maura or missing an opportunity to kiss her when she felt like it or the chance of having her as her girlfriend. Deciding to take C. J.'s advice, Jane exited her car, the only thought on her mind being how she was going to tell Maura that she was in love with her.

When Jane finally came to the conclusion that she would just tell Maura plainly how she felt, she'd already been sitting in Maura's driveway for more than half an hour, when her eyes caught the clock on her dashboard and she saw that it was now 8:15pm, she quickly got out the car and ran to the front door. She knew Maura would be worried as she'd forgotten to call. As the turned the knob on the door and found it open, a flash of anger hit her.

"Maur! How many time do I have to tell you to lock the damn door?!" shouted Jane in frustrated anger.

"Jane! You're okay! Why didn't you call? I was worried something had happened to you!"

"I'm fine Maur, not even a scratch on me but why the hell isn't the damn door locked?"

"Language Jane and I didn't lock the door because I knew you were coming over"

"That's no excuse! I could be a thief or a murderer coming to rob or kill you or something. That turtle can't protect you"

"Tortoise Jane and no murderer or thief is going to turn the door knob"

"They would if they knew you left your door open at ungodly hours of the night"

"It's only 8:17pm, that's hardly an ungodly hour"

"Maur!" shouted Jane in exasperation

"Fine Jane, I'll start locking my door" said Maura in resignation

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise"

"Good"

With that Jane sank into the couch and released a heavy sigh. As the tension seeped from her body, she heard Maura moving around in the kitchen and the fridge open and close. She smiled her thanks as Maura placed a cold bottle of her favorite beer in her hand. The last of the tension left her body as she drank half of the bottle in one go.

"What happened Jane? Did you solve the case?" asked Maura apprehensively

"Yeah we did. We found her in a warehouse with her latest victim. Turns out she did it all to lure C. J. to her"

"Detective Malti? Why?" asked Maura with a puzzled expression

"Mhm, turns out C. J. was the only victim that got away, she wanted to rectify that, so Peter was 'sacrificed' to bring her to Celia. C. J. switched with the victim so we could get her help cuz Celia demanded C. J.'s life for Jessica's – the victim. We got her out and went back for C. J. we got there just before she could slit C. J.'s throat. Celia seemed to go berserk when she realized that she wouldn't get the opportunity to kill her. Even after I'd put her in the cruiser and closed the door she was still screaming, I could still hear her after they had driven off" said Jane with a grimace

"It sounds as if she had a lot of anger towards Detective Malti"

"Yeah. Look Maur I got something I need to tell you" said Jane while placing the beer bottle on the coffee table

"What is it Jane? You know you can tell me anything" replied Maura with a smile

"Uh yeah. Look uhm. I'm just gonna say it and please don't say anything until I'm done okay cuz if you do I don't know if I'll be able to finish, okay?" said Jane nervously while massaging the scar in her right palm

"Okay Jane"

Maura could see that Jane was nervous although she had no idea why. Jane only fidgeted when she was nervous and uncomfortable both of which she seemed to be experiencing based on her body language, something Maura found a bit odd but in the next few seconds she got her answer as to why.

"Maur, we've been friends for years, like a lot of years and you're the best friend I could have ever asked for. I mean, Ma loves you well everybody loves you and you're just perfect you know. You know everything and I love that about you, you're always prepared for anything and you accept me for who I am. Even though I hate healthy food, I hate wine, I never dress all fancy like you do and I always call Bass a turtle, you're still my friend and I never understand why you are cuz we're so different but you are and I'm glad for that and uhm—crap I'm rambling. Look I'm just gonna say it. Maura Dorothea Isles, I love you. I love the way you wrinkle your nose when someone mispronounces a word or how you can never give a simple yes or no to a question or how you always watch the game with me even though I know you don't understand it or how you always offer me wine even though you know I hate it and—"

Jane was prevented from continuing by the soft lips that were now on hers. The kiss was more than she imagined it would be, it was a quick one and by no means was it intimate but it was perfect.

"Uh I wasn't done" said Jane with a dazed look on her face

"I didn't need to hear any more, I love you too Jane. I've loved you so long but I was afraid to tell you because I didn't want to ruin our friendship in the even that you didn't feel the same way"

"Me too. I was scared I was gonna lose you"

"You'll never lose me Jane" replied Maura with a smile

"On some level I think I've always known that but I guess my fear kinda blocked it out. You know, maybe it was destiny that made Celia choose Boston to kill Peter, cuz if luring C. J. was the plan, based on her M. O. she should have gone back to Somerville cuz that's where both Peter and C. J. are from"

"Why do you think it must have been destiny?" asked Maura

"Cuz if it wasn't for C. J. I probably would have had the guts to tell you how I feel" answered Jane with a smile

"How did she help?" inquired Maura

"She told me to get over my fear cuz we both deserve to be happy"

"Remind me to send her a thank you note" said Maura as she kissed Jane again, this time, a lot longer and deeper than the first.

THE END….for real this time

**AN 2: Well I gave you the alternate ending as I said I would, not that much longer but my muse has been haunting me to write something for Resident Evil so she decided to abandon me until I stop talking about Rizzoli and Isles. Sigh. Well at least y'all didn't have to wait a year. In fact, you didn't even have to wait a day. Thanks for the support, especially seeing as I only have 2 stories on this thing, one of which is a one-shot, so you know. Until my next story, keep sweet and keep reading. One Love**


End file.
